Lovely kiss
by Landon Donovan
Summary: Before Copa America 2015, let's take a moment, a watch. When Nagisa is in danger, and helpless, our favorite stars has arrived. They will make a surprise moment for the Pretty Cure.


Antofagasta, Chile

Colombian national's James Rodríguez asked Radamel Falcao …

"¿EH, bro, donde es entrenador?" ( _Eh, bro, where is Coach?_ )

"¿José Pékerman? Pensé …" ( _José Pékerman? I thought …_ )

"¿Dónde está él ahora? Él se supone que es aquí …" ( _Where is he now? He is supposed to be here …_ )

"Follando la broma, él estará aquí! No te preocupes poco bro." ( _Fucking joke, he will be here! Don't worry little bro._ )

Falcao calmed James who was totally gone tired for waiting the Argentine Jewish manager. Radamel also thought on his mind …

"No me digas que es financiación ejército ucraniano para luchar contra Donetsk y Luhansk." ( _Don't tell me that he is funding Ukrainian army to fight against Donetsk and Luhansk._ )

In fact …

#####

Yokohama, Japan

During a trip, Nagisa and Honoka walked on the street and headed into Yokohama's Great Mall … Although Hibiki was supposed to be there, they did not wait.

"私はそれを信じることができません。" ( _I can't believe it._ )

"さて." ( _Okay …_ ) Honoka had a bit of scare about Nagisa: "真剣に考えて." ( _Are you seriously thinking …_ )

"ナンセンス!全く大丈夫!まあ." ( _Nonsense! I'm totally okay! Well …_ )

Nagisa chatted with Honoka and suddenly a big voice existed …

"Hey everybody! This old man is selling so many Latin American memorials."

"すべてはここ!ネイマール、リオネル ・ メッシ、マルセロ ・ サラス、カルロス ・ バルデラマ、ハレド ・ ボルヘッティ、アレクシス ・ サンチェス、ディエゴ ・ マラドーナ、ソクラテス、ルイス ・ スアレス、ブランコ、... すべてここにある!" ( _All here! Neymar, Lionel Messi, Marcelo Salas, Carlos Valderrama, Jared Borgetti, Alexis Sánchez, Diego Maradona, Socrátes, Luís Suárez, Cuauhtémoc Blanco, … all are here!_ )

Nagisa quickly involved. She jumped into the store in front of everyone…

"私は!私は!カルロス ・ バルデラマ写真をくれ!" ( _ME! ME! Give me a Carlos Valderrama pic!_ )

According from Hibiki, Carlos Valderrama is her favorite footballer. Understanding her mission right now, she tried to pick a Valderrama pic, meanwhile she also tried to pick another one, Edinson Cavani, James Rodríguez or Cuauhtémoc Blanco, for her love.

"ブランコやカバーニの写真を持っていますか。ください." ( _Do you have a Blanco or Cavani pic? Please …_ )

Unfortunately …

"Uhh. 申し訳ございませんが、ブランコ、ジェームズまたはカバーニの両方に存在しません。ぜひジェファーソンファルファン?" ( _Uhh… we are sorry, but both Blanco, James or Cavani are no longer exist. How about Jefferson Farfán?_ )

"何ですか?" ( _WHAT?_ ) Nagisa fell down: "いいえ、それはできません.今私は何をすることができますか。" ( _No, it can't be … Now what can I do?_ )

Hibiki would definitely not like it. Nagisa knew that, after she heard about Hibiki's victory over the piano contest in Yokohama by defeating her Austrian rival. She knew Hibiki's hobby too. But now? Oh man …

#####

Meanwhile …

"Otokichi Shirabe!"

"José Pékerman!"

"It has been a long time since the last meeting 6 years ago right?"

"In fact, Ako was still like a baby."

"Ako. Hahahahaha … Faryd Mondragón, Carlos Valderrama and Arnoldo Iguarán usually talk about her."

"Yeah. So what about Ako now?"

"She is going with Minamino's son."

"Souta?"

"Haha, I even heard that Souta loves her so much but never wanna show it."

"If you do this in Argentina it would be better."

"What a brilliant Jew."

#####

Nagisa suffered a lot of trouble now. If Honoka weren't here, she would not be so stressful like this. Unlikely story …

"このようなことはありません。今、私は響を祝福する行うことができますか。" ( _It can't be like this. Now what can I do to congratulate Hibiki?_ )

"何か他に試してみましょう.私はメップル、ミップル を求めることができる我々 お勧め." ( _Let's try to do something else … I suggest that we can ask Mepple and Mipple …_ )

Honoka brought some idea, but Nagisa believed that she could fix it. She would tell to Saki or Nozomi, even Miyuki. Of course she did not care on the customer who always said "Viva Colombia!" behind her.

But with Honoka, who had a bit of English, she knew what was he saying …

"コロンビア。待って、彼はコロンビアから、多分彼は何かを知っていた。" ( _Colombia? Wait, he is from Colombia, maybe he knew something._ )

She went to ask Colombia's fan behind Nagisa. Of course, he was totally from Colombia. He's from Armenia, but not the Caucasus nation, but from a town in Quíndio. In Armenia, he successfully bought a lot of arts about James Rodríguez, Radamel Falcao, Andrés Escobar, Faryd Mondragón … and other Latin American stars outside Colombia.

"Hi, Mister. Do you have any photos about the man named James Rodríguez or Radamel Falcao?"

"I don't think so, young lady …" He explained: "Too bad that I'd given to another one. Both two of them." His answer blasted Honoka's mind. Honoka would be very disappointed to see Nagisa's fell so bad. But to be honest, she also asked about Carlos Valderrama too.

"So … what about Carlos Valderrama?"

"I sold it too."

"What?" She couldn't control itself: "How can it be? Who have you sold?"

"Well …" When he tried to answer, suddenly, someone exploded the mall. Same way of the ISIS …

" **BOOM!** "

#####

"Islamic State!"

"No, it isn't them only. Someone has backed behind!"

"Can be Abdelrazak Agajjar?"

"No, not him. But I smelt something bad. This time, Islamic State is totally a threat."

"More than a threat, Krimen."

"Hold on. Those are …"

José Pékerman and Otokichi discovered that would come. Otokichi had failed when José claiming that "not Abdelrazak's job". Until …

"Damn!"

"What happen, Krimen?"

"I can't expect that they're so … many. Even Israel's 1948-49 war is not enough to compare with these."

"Oh dear …"

#####

Everyone was running out. Nagisa and Honoka found the face of a man, who totally skinned. His face, suffering from a fight (could be in Sinai only), was the commander of the race. He also had a ton of power and magic, which Hummy could see it.

"ゃ!それは危険です!" ( _Nya! It's dangerous!_ )

"ケルンが生きていた場合、彼は私たちを節約できます。" ( _If Cologne were alive he could save us._ )

No waiting, he gave a smile and began his speech in English. His English was totally fluent, making him sounds British more than an Arab leader. The group, taking a flag of the Islamic State, was heavily armed …

"Today, I come here, you little stupid Yokohama's people … When you and your Government declared war against us, you will see the face of our great State, the Holy Jihad!"

Nagisa and Honoka were hiding, even they did not understand his speech …

…

"Under the flag of Jihad, I will declare that today, your lovely, beautiful mall will be destroyed … if _the chosen target_ doesn't appear."

About Nagisa and Honoka, again, they did not understand, except that "the chosen target". Who?

"彼の真意がわからない。" ( _I do not understand his meaning._ )

"私にも分かりません。しかしメップル、ミップル、我々 はより良い急いでを取得!" ( _Neither do I. But Mepple, Mipple, we getta hurry!_ )

…

"Show to me, _the chosen target_. I'm Mustapha Ben Chakri of Tunisian Vilayet! Show to me, fool, or you and everyone will get killed! Allah …"

Mustapha Ben Chakri …

#####

"Mustapha! Not good. Mustapha before was a protector under Garden of Light. But what had changed him into a madness monster?"

"I know what happened."

A big, tall man stood behind. Faryd Mondragón, definitely Faryd. Faryd Camilo Mondragón Alí, an Arab Catholic. His face showed many of Lebanese blood: "Mustapha during working for the Garden of Light, had secretly contacted with AQIM (Al-Qaeda of Islamic Maghreb). He told them energy of the Garden, in exchange for his extremist actions through North Africa. Remember the great attacks in Morocco over 5 years?"

"What? An AQIM?"

"Too bad for him that the Great Queen had discovered. So she expelled him, retook his power and banned him to not come back … forever."

"Damn. Faryd, why don't you say earlier?" Otokichi looked awful and serious: "Now, I guess Mustapha, by somehow has restored over 90% of his power."

#####

Antofagasta, Chile

"Gracias!" ( _Thank you!_ ) James walked outside, his face got dark: "¿Donde ha sido ahora? Supone que para ser …" ( _Where has he been now? He's supposed to be …_ ) He walked from a Bolivian bar, where most of them, through owners to guests, were mainly Bolivians. He thought about Pékerman many times …

"Geez, Mr. Pékerman, you will not be safe without us …"

Suddenly, Chile's Reportes Antofagasta TV took scene through Chile about Yokohama, with fires and flares, everywhere. Falcao shockingly arrived with all of his worries: "JAMES! JAMES!"

"Radamel?"

James and Radamel arrived back to the Bolivian bar. They would manage to see one thing: the flag of Islamic State …

"¿Qué decir?" ( _What did that mean?_ )

#####

Yokohama, Japan

Mustapha seemed to be no mercy. He declared that he must kill _the chosen target_ or all would be killed. But in front of him, he smelt something … special …

"تعقد الموقف الخاص بك. أنا رائحة شيء.. الخاصة." ( _Hold your position. I smell something … special._ )

They held down. Surprisingly, a big blow headed into Mustapha. But Mustapha quickly hid himself: he could find this danger …

"Damn it …"

"光の使者キュア ブラック!" ( _Emissary of Light, Cure Black!_ )

"光の使者キュア ホワイト!" ( _Emissary of Light, Cure White!_ )

"WHAT?" He never thought about that, although he had listened about PreCure many times: "You Precure … I never mention about you guys for a long time."

"Give up, dickhead!" Honoka yelled: "You are no match now!"

"Stupid girls! You don't even have enough power to challenge me!"

#####

Faryd Mondragón worried: "They'll get killed soon!" Otokichi and Pékerman felt the same too: "I don't believe they could survive. Mustapha owned more experience than them."

"I do think different!" Finally, behind them still got a hope. Kaoruko Hanasaki, grandmother, or Cure Flower arrived: "Mustapha although is stronger, but he definitely wanna hide his weakness."

"What weakness?" José Pékerman did not feel same: "He has revived over 90% of power."

"Trust me, they will!" Kaoruko confirmed with her best hope. Thinking about that, Faryd, José and Otokichi turned back …

#####

"Muhahahaha, get and kill me, bitches!"

Honoka and Nagisa attacked him. But he used his hand, turning into a shield. What a strong shield. They did not make it. Mustapha replied: "ALLAHU AKBAR!" and shot back: "EAT MY BULLET!" Nagisa hit it first while Honoka also suffered too.

" **AH!** "

They fell down and hit the fountain. Suffering pains, they still managed to re-attack. A real attack!

"I don't think so!"

Honoka stayed strong. Nagisa also did the same. Nagisa then launched a big offensive: "私はあなたを手放すしないよ!" ( _I'll not let you go!_ )

He seemed understanding Japanese: "Very well, then … do not ask mercy from me!" And so Cure Black attacked Mustapha …

#####

Antofagasta, Chile

"No puedo creerlo! José Pékerman es en Yokohama! Puedo ver desde mis ojos! ¿Por qué fue allí?" ( _I can't believe it! José Pékerman is in Yokohama! I can see from my eyes! Why was he there?_ ) James Rodríguez berated Radamel Falcao for not knowing it soon: "Debo haber seguido le si …" ( _I should have followed him if …_ )

Radamel Falcao replied: "Está bien, está bien. ¿Lo sé, está bien? No es mi culpa. Yo pensaba que era en …" ( _Okay, okay. I know, okay? This is not my fault. I thought he was in …_ )

James seemed have gone too far, reverted his words: "Lo sentimos, capitán. No lo digo. Deberíamos usar nuestros poderes para salvarlo ahora. Él es demasiado viejo." ( _Sorry, Captain. I do not mean it. We should use our powers to save him now. He's too old._ ) Radamel agreed, but when he saw the blast inside, he questioned James again: "¿Crees que seria? Podría correr el riesgo!" ( _Do you think serious? It might take risk!_ )

They thought for a while, and then …

…

…

…

"Nada de miedo más, capitán. Vamos a pasar." ( _Nothing to afraid more, Captain. Let's move._ )

James did not fall. Radamel only waited for this, and left …

#####

Yokohama, Japan

Unlike Antofagasta, this time the clash between Precure and Mustapha were very tense. But Mustapha was older at experience, always beat the Cures.

"AHAHAHAHAHA … I am not going here to kill you, but now, you've forced me to do this."

Cure Black and White were being slayed by the an Islamic leader. It might take more trouble between Muslim-Christian relationship as the tense went high. They still heard that a big protests, happened in Italy, Belgium and Holland, by Christian and European communities, attacking Muslims in Rome, Milan, Brussels, Feyernoord, …

But that was from people's bad behavior. Why they must take price like this?

"白ですが、一緒に死ぬか。" ( _White … will we die together?_ )

"黒... と死ぬこと... する光栄です." ( _Black … it's an honor … to die … with … you …_ )

Mustapha laughed: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA … By the sword of Allah, you will get slayed!" He decided to punch …

#####

"Oh no!" Kaoruko could not expect that they were not Mustapha's opponents: "It can't be …"

Unbelievable, a man, running like shadow, arrived to Cure Black and White's position …

#####

Black and White were lying. They did not breeze. Mustapha just ended by a punch. And it took a moment …

Black and White …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT?" Mustapha did not believe it! A man, wearing red shirt, blue pant and white shocks had been there …

"Alexis Sánchez!" Faryd never thought about it: "Alexis, he has arrived!" Meanwhile, with Alexis, who had been in battle for 10 years, that was enough …

"You mess with a wrong place, Mustapha Ben Chakri!"

"You … Alexis Sánchez … The famous Chilean. But you are not _the chosen target_!"

"Of course not me. But you know, he's waiting. And the girls are waiting." His brave Spanish voice totally appalled Mustapha, as behind him …

Were Melody, Rhythm, Muse and Beat.

"黒、白、あなただけではありません。" ( _Black, White, you are not alone._ ) Melody's voice totally rested Black and White, who were totally injured. Alexis took a kick into Mustapha, making Mustapha's nose bleeding. Mustapha screamed:

"قتلهم جميعا! لا رحمه! اللعنة!" ( _KILL THEM ALL! NO MERCY! DAMN IT!_ )

These Islamists took fired to the four. But one of them, Muse, was so tiny. She quickly lacked through ISIS fighters and easily cut them down. Meanwhile, the others Cure although participated in the fight too, but they would exist later.

About others, Faryd and José were amazed: "I never thought about that."

"That's why I always believe on them. If one is fallen, the second will!" Kaoruko spoke. Now Pékerman and Faryd guessed that they understand. But Faryd knew one thing …

"James, Radamel, I know you are here!"

James and Radamel appeared: "No perdió su poder, rey del Líbano." ( _You haven't lost your power, Lebanese King._ )

"Para ser honesto, un libanés aparece en Japón, un significado diferente, incluso para mí." ( _To be honest, a Lebanese appears in Japan, different meaning, even for me._ ) Faryd also mentioned back …

But to focus on others, Alexis, the leading eagle, helped the PreCure to fight. Alexis Sánchez, Chilean bomber, destroyed a ton of ISIS fighters. About others, Saki arrived: "姉妹、これらのできそこないを破壊しましょう。" ( _Sisters, let's destroy these bastards._ )

Mustapha fought crazy. But to match on Alexis, it was hard to consider. Lord of "Tunisian Vilayet" created by ISIS, now was in crisis: "No, how can you …"

"This is the different between Latin America-Caribbean and Middle East-North Africa, Mustapha. You fought with swords, that's unstable, but we fought by our musics, influences and economies."

"Drug dog!" Mustapha wanna kick. But …

…

…

Black and White, they rose up. They felt nothing to do except for a kick. Seeing that Alexis and Mustapha were at fight, they wanna make a big shock …

"白、私はこれは十分と思います。" ( _White, I think this is enough._ )

Honoka nodded. And then they took a double kick together. Mustapha did not believe on it: Alexis bowed down easily, and finally …

"What?"

"Eat this, terrorist!"

…

A hit! Mustapha got a hit! He fell down, meanwhile a ton of ISIS fighters, some were slayed! A full of fallen down of ISIS … Mustapha now …

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT … SO MANY OF THEM … WHY? **WHY?** "

"Let me tell you one thing." Reika spoke to him: "You have underestimated us."

"Shit … I must know it …" Mustapha never thought like this, then he quickly ran away, to the broken wall. He got out very fast, making the Cures failed to notice on. He ran so far …

"Huh … I must get out! Then someday I should finish these girls …"

Unfortunately for him, three men stood in front of him. They were all waiting him to come …

"Too late, Mustapha Ben Chakri!"

"Shit … you … _the chosen target_ …"

Faryd Mondragón, _the chosen target_ , behind him were Radamel Falcao and James Rodríguez. Faryd aimed a gun …

"أنت لا شيء، مصطفى! دون لي، أنت لا شيء. وتدفع بالانضمام إلى الإسلاميين، قتل الأبرياء. أنت غير البشر." ( _You are nothing, Mustapha! Without me, you are nothing. And you pay by joining Islamists, killing innocents. You are not human._ )

"What? I thought you cannot speak Arabic …"

"But I did." Faryd, with a silver pistol made in Israel, just smiled in cold: "So far from now, I remember, when your great grandfather helping Turks murdered million of poor Armenians during 1916-1918 in Mount Lebanon."

"How do you know?" Mustapha was worrying: "How do you know that?"

"Ismail Ben Chakri, or Ismail Bey. My family later fled to Colombia, but I never forgot that story. The Armenian genocide. You killed all of my brothers, sisters of Armenian descent. We shall not forget that. Although we were loyal to Turkey, but this is the shame for us." Faryd just calmed. Radamel and James suddenly realized his meaning: "Wait, you are going to …"

…

"BLAM!"

The gun blasted, hit to the head of Mustapha. James Rodríguez to Radamel Falcao, all two were shocked: "Why should you do that? At least bring him to Santiago first."

"Let me do my job! I know what to do!" Faryd slammed them by his old voice. Everybody knew Faryd Mondragón is the oldest player in World Cup, and also Lebanese pride, so James and Radamel did not say anything. And Otokichi, along with Kaoruko and José Néstor, went into Mustapha's dead body.

"Faryd, you should not kill him like this." José Pékerman claimed: "That's not a good option."

"I know what to do, okay? But that's not yours." Faryd Mondragón whispered like screaming, as he moved away from the mall which was totally damaged from the attack. Himself an Arab, he knew what to say, might be?

About James and Radamel, all two saw the scene …

"These girls must be fighting very tough!"

"I see." Radamel with no more words, asked Pékerman to leave. And so José Pékerman became the second to leave. Radamel Falcao moved too. Kaoruko Hanasaki and Otokichi Shirabe left too. Only James Rodríguez and Alexis Sánchez …

#####

Tsubomi and Erika hugged Nagisa and Honoka …

"素晴らしい仕事、人!彼の顔を蹴ったし、今彼は倒れた。彼が行っていた場所、気にしない!" ( _Great job, guys! You kicked his face, and now he fell down. Where was he going, I don't care!_ )

"ありがとうございます。" ( _Thanks._ ) They changed back to their normal clothes. With them, they felt happy. Nagisa also shook Tsubomi's hand …

…

Sadly, she felt … hurt … Hibiki at first thought that Nagisa failed to congratulate her, tried to comfort her and helped her. The Islamists were captured by police, but this time, they saw something red exist on Nagisa's clothes. Tsubomi and Yayoi screamed:

"血!" ( _BLOOD!_ )

Blood! Nagisa was injured in real. Unlike Honoka with a tiny scarf, now Nagisa could …

They never mentioned on it. Turns out, Mustapha before escaped had tried to prevent the kicks from Nagisa and Honoka. So he changed his finger into white claws. One of them hit direct to Nagisa.

#####

James Rodríguez and Alexis Sánchez, two legends of Colombia and Chile, had been speaking …

"¿Ves Cuauhtémoc Blanco? Realmente echo de menos aquel chico. Luís Suárez, maldición él joder …" ( _Do you see Cuauhtémoc Blanco? I really miss that guy. Luís Suárez, curse him damn it …_ )

"Blanco se ha retirado. Pero no te preocupes, él estará para ayudarnos si puede. Y no culpes a Luís, él ha tratado mucho." ( _Blanco has retired. But don't worry, he will stand to help us if he can. And don't blame on Luís, he has tried a lot._ ) James confirmed to Alexis, then surprisingly, they heard the ambulance. Ambulance? That did mean trouble from one of the Pretty Cure. Both James and Alexis could smell that …

"Someone is in danger."

They walked back to the ruins of the mall, saw that the doctors were taking one of them. Alexis saw it clearly: Nagisa Misumi.

"She's injured, James."

"Geez, not good, right?"

"James David Rodríguez Rubio, you know what, I can even see something dark and painful on her heart too."

"Really?" James did not want to recognize it, but inside he could not agree more: "It … it couldn't be …"

…

…

Amazing! James Rodríguez's brain turned light. He had an idea …

"I think … it's time to resolve it!"

He quickly moved out … leaving Alexis Sánchez staying alone … Alexis did not mention about it for a while …

#####

05:30 P.M.

 _Yokohama Hospital …_

"医師、困っております。彼女の傷害は思ったよりかなりより危険です!我々 より多くの血を必要!" ( _Doctor, we are in trouble! Her injure is quite more dangerous than I thought! We need more blood!_ )

"ああ私は愚かです!なぜそれを忘れてしまった?" ( _Oh I'm so stupid! Why I forgot that?_ )

These voices totally damaged the other ones. Love, after hearing from it, fell down unconciously. Higashi, Love's adopted sister, tried to revive her: "ラブゲッ、ウェイク アップ!渚は大丈夫!" ( _Love, wake up! Nagisa will be fine!_ ) Honoka spoke to Hibiki, as Hibiki opened her eyes: "ああ.私を彼女に話すべきだった.私は私自身を祝うためにそれを買っていた.ごめんなさい。。。私はそれを知っている必要があります.私はあなたのため... カルロス ・ バルデラマを聞かせてください." ( _Oh … I should've told her that … I'd bought it to celebrate for my own … I'm sorry … I should've known that … I should let Carlos Valderrama … for you …_ ) They then cried, cry with a lot of water …

…

…

…

"あなたが死ぬ、渚場合、我々 は常にあなたの墓を訪問." ( _If you die, Nagisa, we will always visit your grave …_ )

"渚、してください... 残り平和で.Hhh." ( _Nagisa, please … rest in peace … Hhh …_ )

It sounded so painful and pathetic …

#####

"¿Dónde has estado, James Rodríguez?" ( _Where have you been, James Rodríguez?_ )

"Alexis Sánchez, que he hecho con éxito un trabajo. Verás que sorpresa. No juzgues mi exterior." ( _Alexis Sánchez, I've successfully done a job. You will see surprise. Don't judge my outside._ )

Not inside the hospital, but James and Alexis stilled watching. Watching the crying. Alexis believed that this was "unacceptable" while James believed that she would survive. And later, Alexis found someone inside, scareless, walking … to find …

"Esperar …" ( _Wait …_ )

#####

A boy arrived so fast. After hearing new from Nagisa, he tried to contact with her. By approaching inside, he found the room where Nagisa was lying. It was simple: the cries.

"これが渚の部屋ですね?" ( _This is Nagisa's room, right?_ )

Honoka, who was also crying, realized that face: "待って、あなたは." ( _Wait, are you …_ ) He had sacrificed blood to save Nagisa, might be?

#####

"No puedo creerlo otra vez! Ahora los médicos estaban tomando sangre, transportar en la habitación del cura negro!" ( _I can't believe it again! Now the doctors were taking blood, transporting into Cure Black's room!_ )

Alexis totally … surrendered James. James just made a laugh: Chile 0-1 Colombia. Seeing that, Alexis showed his leaf: "Blah …"

…

James now claimed: "Only that." Alexis Sánchez wanna discover, quickly grabbed a question: "Hey, James, how do you know he would come?" James, no panic, just explained easily:

"I hate to say this, but to know what's inside her, I had used _Las Macas_ , an old poison that never killed anyone, but for spying only. So? Yes, I did. I splited a part into my head, and another, into her head while nobody focused on."

"Las Macas?"

"I'll explain about Las Macas later. Right that moment, I contacted to her sould, and seeing her dream: she just wanna go with a boy, even … kissing with that boy: Shougo."

"Geez, do not tell me about kissing this is yuck!"

"Yuck your asses! Keep listening, the mighty Chilean: founding the truth behind, she is totally been … alone. She only hears this with tears and tears. To save her, I decided to use the brain, sent it to Shougo. But be honest, I don't really know how Shougo replied to Nagisa."

"If you do not know why you tested it? In Chile I won't do this!"

"Not telling you, Alexis! Now keep watching!"

#####

 _Yokohama hospital …_

A Chilean and a Colombian would never understand what thing inside, agree. This story still lasted for a moment. Now, situation was about from bad to worse. The only light, was his blood transferred to Nagisa. But she would go to surgery room, …

"おかげで、子供。今、彼女は大丈夫です期待して彼女のため祈りましょう。" ( _Thanks, kid. Now, let's pray for her and hope she is okay._ )

The girls could hope. With Honoka and Hikari, it was special: totally Shougo. Shougo had gone right on time. But when they questioned somehow, Shougo only replied: a dream. And he knew that he shared a same kind of blood with Nagisa too.

What a Lord …

#####

James and Alexis waited this signal. Nagisa would finally go into surgery, but this could be the game between Dead and Alive. All two wanna see this, but thing did not support them. They felt hungry.

"You should buy some cakes first."

"Yes yes, I agree."

Alexis volunteered himself to buy some cakes. A hamburger, a sandwich, that was everything they need. He at first had a language problem, due to the seller, was a mixed Turkish-Korean descent, but when Alexis used his voice to explain, they finally gave him a hamburger and a sandwich. Lost only 5$.

And Alexis went into upstair to face James again …

…

…

…

"What about the surgery?"

"I don't know either."

James and Alexis sat down. With them, they gave all hopes to Nagisa …

Giving all for Nagisa …

All for Nagisa …

All …

…

…

…

…

…

And they waited …

#####

09:15 P.M.

 _Yokohama hospital …_

Four hours! That's long. But it could be enough. Now, the doctor was about to bring Nagisa out. Alive or dead? Only God answered …

And outside, the girls were awaiting for the answer too …

"医師は、彼女は大丈夫ですか?" ( _Doctor, is she okay?_ )

They did not speak, but only brought her back into her room. The Cure really did not understand, but that was doctors' jobs, they would not interrupt it. And so be it, later, after 5 minutes, a nurse walked out …

"まあ." ( _Well …_ )

"何が起こる?" ( _What happens?_ )

"よくあなたの友人." ( _Well … your friend …_ ) she did not want to tell what happened, so she calmed. Shougo thought she was dead, so he decided to run first: "私はチェック アウトする必要があります!彼女は死んでいるか?" ( _I must check out! Is she dead?_ ) The others also worried too …

Shougo headed into Nagisa, and grabbed her hand. Her heart did not march, and she was totally … cold. She was gone? No, he did not believe it: "渚!ください、お願いします!死ぬことはない!死なないでください!" ( _Nagisa! Please, I beg you! Don't die! Please don't die!_ ). Realizing that moment, they started to cry bigger, especially … Shougo. He kept her hand, and he told all of his thinking …

"私は申し訳ありませんが、渚.最初は、私はあなたについて考えたこと。しかし、あなたは常に... 私の素敵なマグネットをする.この磁石は私たちの強さとパワーを縛ら.Hhhhh.今あなたは私に何ができるを残す場合行う.ください... 来て戻って、渚、してください... これをやらせてありがとう. 上. 私.渚.ミスミ." ( _I'm sorry, Nagisa … At first, I never thought about you. But you are always … be my lovely magnet … This magnet tied us strength and power … Hhhhh … Now if you leave me what can I do … Please … come back, Nagisa, please … Let me do this … thanks for caring … on … me … Nagisa … Misumi …_ )

And he …

#####

"Wow wow kissing? She is dead! James, damn you!" Alexis blamed James and called James "biggest failure". James replied that he did not think about it, and said this was Lord's decision! James Rodríguez itself is a devout Catholic. They quarreled about it.

"Esto es tu culpa!" ( _This is your fault!_ )

"¿Mi culpa? Está bien, señor eligió la persona a vivir y morir, no mi decisión!" ( _My fault? Okay, Lord chose person to live and die, not my decision!_ )

"Usted dijo que usted puede ahorrar su idiota colombiana …" ( _You said you can save her you idiot Colombian …_ )

"Yo debo dejar que Perú y Bolivia para atacar a Chile!" ( _I should let Peru and Bolivia to re-attack Chile!_ )

"El hombre más estúpido que he visto caray!" ( _Geez the stupidest man I've ever seen!_ )

These two went into a clash. A battle between two legends: a Chilean wolf and a Colombian lost Prince. They warned each others …

"With all of Chilean blood, I shall punish you, James Rodríguez!"

"I – James Rodríguez – the lost Prince, star of Colombia. Alexis Sánchez, you have messed with a wrong man!"

They almost went on clash, until … they saw something … shiny …

" **ARGH!** "

"¿Qué es esto? No puedo creerlo otra vez, demasiado!" ( _What's this? I cannot believe it again, too!_ )

A light! But where did it come from when there's no sun? It was from Nagisa's room. Alexis Sánchez and James Rodríguez stopped …

"¡Espera! Es que …" ( _Hold on! Is that …_ )

Surprise! Best moment had come …

#####

 _Yokohama hospital …_

Shougo's appeal finally worked. Nagisa finally … from a full moment, she …

…

…

…

… she had opened … even … a bit of weakness …

…

… she opened her eyes …

…

…

…

…

…

"Huh?" her weak voice finally exist. She only saw Shougo stepped down, face with a lot of tears. She saw everything was too bright …

"... 私は死んでいるか。" ( _Am I … dead?_ )

In reality, she didn't. She opened her eyes bigger, only focusing on Shougo. She was too weak to wake up, but looking Shougo crying, she asked …

"あなたは.藤村.正吾?" ( _Are you … Shougo … Fujimura?_ )

Shougo suddenly listened: "何ですか?夢中ですか。渚は既に終了しています。" ( _What? Am I crazy? Nagisa is dead already._ ) He didn't believe on himself, tried to look into Nagisa who was lying from the surgery. And then he asked …

"Nagisa?"

…

…

…

He stilled holding her hand. Already for this, he reminded her again, but thinking like when he thought she had gone. But this time, something was totally … strong …

#####

Alexis Sánchez did not expect about that. Now, James Rodríguez could add another goal. It reminded him when Colombia beat Chile 3-1 in Santiago de Chile.

"¿Ahora lo que sucede, es Alexis?" ( _Now what's happen, Alexis?_ )

"No lo creo!" ( _I don't believe it!_ )

Why?

#####

 _Yokohama hospital …_

Nagisa's hand suddenly tied Shougo's hand. Shougo felt amazed until he turned behind …

"あなたがまだ生きているか。" ( _You're still alive?_ )

And …

…

…

…

"Nagisa?"

…

…

…

Then, Nagisa, with a weak voice, had mentioned: "正吾... するためにやってきた... 私." ( _Shougo … you … you've come … for me …_ ) Shougo saw it, could not hold his feeling, smiled:

"渚、戻って来てくれてありがとう..." ( _Nagisa, thank you … for coming back …_ )

The chariot footballer, the talent that James and Alexis always wanna see, had been there. Now, Nagisa just …

"正吾?" ( _Shougo?_ )

"はい?" ( _Yes?_ )

"私たちをことができます... プライベート瞬間がありますか?" ( _Can we … have a private moment?_ ) Her face blushed. Meanwhile, the other Cures also found it, now went to happiness … But Nao knew that they would be going to …

"みんなをがんばってください。降りる!" ( _Hang on guys! Get down!_ )

She hid all of them, meanwhile, back to Nagisa, the thing she wanna say was definitely Nao'd known. And so …

"正吾、この瞬間をしましょう.我々 はしなければならないですか。" ( _Shougo, let's do this moment … Shall we?_ )

"もちろんです。" ( _Of course._ )

And they had …

…

…

#####

"K-I-S-S! AHH! I can't believe it again, and again! AND NOW, AGAIN!" Alexis Sánchez did not underestimate his Colombian counterpart anymore: "Gracias divinidad! Ahora creo que tienes razón! ¡VIVA!" ( _Thanks Godness! Now I think you are correct! VIVA!_ )

"Gracias, mi hermano! **¡VIVA CHILE!** " ( _Thank you, my brother!_ _ **VIVA CHILE!**_ )

" **VIVA COLOMBIA!** "

They did not hide it, they jumped like children when they got a victory. They hugged all together. From almost killing into Latin American brotherhood, never mention on that. They waved Chilean and Colombian flags as a symbol of friendship between Latin American states.

" **VIVA COLOMBIA! VIVA CHILE! VIVA LATINOAMÉRICA!** "

That was weird! Nagisa's successfully returning back to the life had nothing to do with Latin America. Just because they were too happy now. Oh boy, Alexis Sánchez and James Rodríguez, they acted like kids. They waved the flags of Chile and Colombia …

And so be it, another man arrived from a kaboom …

"¿Por qué vives en Yokohama?" ( _Why are you staying in Yokohama?_ )

"Claudio Suárez 'El Emperador'!" ( _Claudio Suárez 'the Emperor'!_ ) James and Alexis bowed so fast, paying respect for Mexico's greatest player: "¿Qué haces aquí, Claudio?" ( _What are you doing here, Claudio?_ )

"Yo lo veo. Ha visto un momento beso, ¿no habéis?" ( _I see it. You've watched a kissing moment, haven't you?_ )

"O no, El Emperador. Pero por favor, no hablar de otros." ( _Oh no, The Emperor. But please, don't tell others about that._ ) James and Alexis begged Claudio. Claudio just made a laugh: "¿Por qué debo decirles? Ayudé a Javier Hernández. No te preocupes, esta siempre será tu secreto." ( _Why should I tell? I just helped Javier Hernández. Don't worry, this will always be your secret._ ) Andrés Cuadrado following behind Claudio also laughed too: "No te preocupes demasiado, mis hermanos. Todos somos uno!" ( _Don't worry too, my brothers. We are all one!_ )

And they took a moment, to watch from the opposite building, seeing this …

Into the light, a beautiful kiss that happened through 4 men – a Colombian, a Chilean, and two Mexicans – about this scene …

Nagisa X Shougo … Oh, young love …

* * *

#####

Next day …

Santiago, Chile

In the capital of Chile, at the O'Higgins Hotel, where the legend Bernardo O'Higgins chose it as the heart of Chile, the first thing, was gathering between Copa América's selected players.

"¿Sabe usted lo que ocurrió en Yokohama ayer? Gracias divinidad somos de América Latina!" ( _Do you know about what happened in Yokohama yesterday? Thanks Godness we are from Latin America!_ )

"No puede estar más de acuerdo. Si somos de Argelia, Egipto, Sudán o Arabia, Yemen, Iraq, Siria, Líbano, Turquía … wow, nos enfrentaremos a las bombas y las bombas de estos coños." ( _Cannot agree more. If we are from Algeria, Egypt, Sudan or Saudi, Yemen, Iraq, Syria, Lebanon, Turkey … wow, we will face bombs and bombs from these cunts._ )

"Verdadero. Los de Oriente Medio y norteafricanos siempre dijo "Ey! América Latina sólo bueno en la droga venta y masivas matanzas. Ahora, estoy contento que estos coños frente a las bombas. Se respetan los otros más de su estúpido 'Corán'." ( _True. Those Middle Easterners and North Africans always said 'Ey! Latin America only good at drug selling and massive killings'. Now, I'm glad that these cunts facing bombs. They will respect the others more than their stupid 'Koran'._ )

"Dejar de decir que. En todo el mundo tiene su propietario. Los musulmanes no son malos en absoluto. Yo también soy un libanés." ( _Stop telling like that. Everywhere has its owns. Muslims are not bad at all. I'm a Lebanese too._ )

"¿Qué comer? ¿Ey, Layún?" ( _How about eating? Ey, Layún?_ )

It was their preparation before the opening. Their adventure was just about to start. Neymar and Messi walked close to James and Alexis with a question.

"¿Donde había estado ayer?" ( _Where had you been yesterday?_ )

"Un pequeño negocio, Neymar." ( _A small business, Neymar._ ) Alexis and James confirmed, with a small laugh. Luís Suárez understood this thing behind, quickly came to Pizarro: "Ellos están mintiendo. Lo sé." ( _They're lying. I know that._ )

"Jajaja, divertida. Creo que como tú mismo." ( _Hahaha, hilarious. I think same like you._ )

But no one cared about what Claudio Pizarro and Luís Suárez chatting. Radamel Falcao just took a moment …

"Great job, James. I knew you're totally a good Prince."

Yup. Radamel Falcao, he always made everyone amazed. Carlos Bacca and Diego Alves just laughed too …

"Radamel Falcao, un puto joker. Jajajaja … Reconozco." ( _Radamel Falcao, a fucking joker. Hahahaha … I will admit that._ )

"Bacca, Alves, mi negocio siempre tiene éxito." ( _Bacca, Alves, my business always succeeds._ )

"Claudio Bravo! Viva Bravo! Usted está aquí!" ( _Claudio Bravo! Viva Bravo! You are here!_ )

"Capitán de Chile, Hno. Espera, ¿Dónde está Biglia?" ( _Captain of Chile, bro. Wait, where's Biglia?_ )

"¿Quién sabe?" ( _Who know?_ )

"Fernando Muslera!"

…

The other players kept chatting. Some even spoke about this tournament, including host Chile, Bolivia, Venezuela, Brazil, Colombia, Mexico, Argentina, Paraguay, Jamaica, Peru, Ecuador and Uruguay the King. With James and Alexis, they would not forget this one …

The kiss of Nagisa and Shougo …

"Well, Alexis, do you wanna say something?"

"Of course."

They headed into the sky …

#####

Yokohama, Japan

During a moment, Nagisa sat down, thinking about last night. She was still in hospital, but she might return next day. Now, she arrived to outside …

She asked Honoka about Carlos Valderrama's pic. And Honoka claimed that Hibiki had just bought it before they arrived. With Shougo, Honoka admitted that Shougo also liked James Rodríguez and Edinson Cavani, but he said "don't need to buy it". Now, with Nagisa, she might think about it …

"私は最後の夜について何かを言うことができます。しかし、." ( _I can say something about last night. But …_ )

"何が起こるか、渚?" ( _What happen, Nagisa?_ )

"私は.私は美しく、素晴らしい瞬間です。おかげで.おかげで、正吾を呼び出すためのほのか。" ( _I … I've a beautiful and wonderful moment. Thanks … Thanks, Honoka for calling Shougo._ )

Honoka seemed quite shock: she did not call him last night. But to calm Nagisa, she just smiled and nodded, like saying "yes, I did". Nagisa now took a moment and watched …

…

…

Into the opposite building: 12 flags of Copa América's teams: Chile, Uruguay, Peru, Colombia, Mexico, Argentina, Bolivia, Paraguay, Brazil, Jamaica, Ecuador and Venezuela. She suddenly reminded back into the man, although she did not see him in the hospital later …

Alexis Sánchez …

…

…

…

And the man on her dream: James Rodríguez, according from her memory. She did think about the kiss last night …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"ありがとうございます・・・あなたの 2 人の男." ( _Thank you … two of you guys …_ )

A quite words, but good hope from Nagisa. The thank you from her, so small, but strong …

…

 _Gracias, James Rodríguez y Alexis Sánchez._

…

 _For a lovely kiss._

* * *

 **Note:** Hope all 12 nations who participated in Copa América 2015 will play fair and full of Latin American styles.

 **VAMOS CHILE! VAMOS ECUADOR! VAMOS PERÚ! VAMOS ARGENTINA! VAMOS MÉXICO! VAMOS BRASIL! VAMOS VENEZUELA! VAMOS PARAGUAY! VAMOS JAMAICA! VAMOS BOLIVIA! VAMOS COLOMBIA! VAMOS URUGUAY!**

 _Let's meet again in_ _ **2016 Copa América Centenario**_ _._


End file.
